


Nourry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom!Harry, Child!Harry, Double Penetration, Fingering, Group Sex, M/M, Threesome, Top!Niall, age gap, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: harry/louis/niall bottom!fetus!harry double penetration please and thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourry Drabble

Niall dipped his thumbs into little Harry’s crack, spreading him wider so he could see where the boy’s hole met his cock, three fingers steadily pumping in and out next to it. He watched as they slid in and out slowly, feeling the pads of his fingers rubbing against his length.  
  
Louis nodded as Niall looked over at him, continuing to pump himself slowly and spread the lube over his dick. He moved onto his knees, awkwardly shuffling over to the two boys and gripping the base of his cock hard, feeling it pulse in his grip.  
  
Niall removed his fingers, shifting a bit to give Louis room before the tan boy was right next to him, hip against hip and the tip of his cock pressing against Harry’s stretched hole.  
  
The small boy shuddered, letting out a high pitched whimper and curling his toes tightly. Louis slid a hand up Harry’s back before gripping his hip with his free hand as he slowly pushed forward, letting out a soft huff of breath as the tight space eventually gave way and he slid in. Harry let out a small cry, a mixture of pain and pleasure as he pushed his face into the pillow beneath him, biting into it.  
  
Louis slowly worked himself in, cock settling next to Niall’s and sighing lightly when both boys were finally as deep as they could get in the awkward position. It was silent for a few moments save for Harry’s sniffs and the shifting of blankets, before Louis finally spoke up.  
  
“So, which one of us thrusts first?”

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
